Amber Memories
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: ¡PERDONAD!El que antes era el capítulo 1 es el prologo,y el que era el capítulo 2 en realidad era el CAP.1 PARTE 2. Ahora,juntamente con el capítulo 2 que publiqué ayer, publico también el CAP1 PARTE 1, ok? GOMEN!
1. CAPITULO 0 Prólogo

Detective Conan es propiedad privada de Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos proveedores, tales como Shogakukan entre otros. Mediante este fic no pretendo copiar ni plagiar ningún tipo de personaje o trama de dicha serie, todo al contrario, intento mediante mis palabras propagarla aún más de lo que por sí ya está. Por lo tanto, no infrinjo ninguna ley.

**

Datos de interés

~~~ Cambio de escena

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

*…* Lo que piensa un personaje

**

=AMBER MEMORIES=

: : Prólogo : : 

Domingo, día de limpieza. Kogoro Mouri, el famoso detective, se encontraba en el Poirot, seguramente intentando ligarse esa camarera que había allí abajo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? En fin, no era de importar. 

Conan-kun estaba afuera, con los Detective Boys y Agasa, probando un nuevo invento de éste último. 

Así pues, se encontraba sola en casa; situación idónea para limpiar a la perfección. Empezó, como siempre, por la habitación de matrimonio de sus padres, que es la que más falta le hacía una rápida limpieza. Cada día, a su parecer, estaba peor; ya podías limpiarla a todas horas, que volvías a entrar y seguía estando igual de maloliente, desordenada y demás adjetivos calificativos… 

"Empezaré por ahí" dijo para sí, dirigiéndose al armario. Como bien dice el principio de la limpieza, empezó a limpiar de arriba abajo (NA1); una nube de polvo se apoderó de Ran y la hizo toser. Acto seguido volvió a la carga: o ella o el polvo. Empezó vaciando la estantería superior, donde había libros de misterio (que no sabía quién podría haber comprado) que extrañamente no tenían polvo. Tal vez papá los hubiera leído, quién sabe… 

Debajo de estos, al final de todo, había algunos álbumes de fotos; estos sí que eran antiguos… Pero no le sonaban de nada. ¿Álbumes de qué? ¿De su boda, tal vez? Un idóneo plan para una posible reconciliación con sus padres le vino a la cabeza, y sacó todos los álbumes que allí había y de puntillas (aunque no sabía por qué, ya que no había nadie en casa) se fue a su habitación. Los dejó encima de la mesa, cerró la puerta y encendió la luz. Empezó por el primero, que era el más grueso de todos. Allí había una foto de sus padres, años atrás, y ella de pequeña, en unos columpios. ¡Qué recuerdos le traía esa foto! Pasó la página, y allí empezó todo. Un sentimiento le oprimió el pecho; ¿melancolía? Tenía la necesidad de viajar allí, al pasado, y revivir todos esos momentos de felicidad, de tristeza, de aventura, de amistad, de amor… Y esa nueva foto fue la que la hizo entrar en trance. 

La foto de ella y Shinichi, en el parque de pequeños… Allí fue donde empezó todo.

Fin del prólogo

_ CONTINUAR_

** ::Notas de la Autora::**

¡¡Hola!! Por fin me he animado a empezar este nuevo fanfic ^___^ La idea surgió a raíz de una escena de mi otro fic 'Empezando a olvidar', que tuvo mucho éxito: la escena de 'El árbol de la Unión'. No sé qué fue lo que hizo que gustara tanto, pero lo cierto es que a mí también me gustó, así que decidí hacer un nuevo fic basado en… ¡Aaaa! No digo en qué =P 

Al principio lo bateé como "Historia de dos", pero… Iba en el coche, volviendo de un partido, y vi un paisaje más o menos otoñal (estamos en invierno ^^UUU), y entonces me pasó por la cabeza el título de un calendario de Dtve Conan, donde aparecen en manga a color la imagen de Yukiko, Yusaku y un Shinichi pequeño dormido sobre Yukiko… *^^* Dicha imagen se titulaba "Amber memories", y como la traducción sería "Memorias doradas", vi que tampoco quedaba tan mal en el fic… Y en fin, por eso ha quedado así ^_^.

Sólo quiero deciros una cosa: todas, y absolutamente TODAS las escenas que contendrá este fic son INVENTADAS por mí. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Pues que yo soy la primera en decir que esto no ha sucedido en el manga original. No me vayáis repitiendo que si Shinichi y Ran se enamoraron más tarde, o que si esa escena no fue exactamente así, o cosas por el estilo. Ya lo digo ahora, todo está inventado. Así quedaría mejor, ya que Gosho aún no ha desvelado mucho del pasado de los dos pequeños… 

¡Así pues, espero que os guste! El prólogo es algo light, pero los siguientes capítulos ya os gustarán más ^.~ En cuanto a la durada del fic, ni yo misma lo sé… ^^' Sé cómo va a terminar exactamente, pero lo que vaya en medio dependerá de mi dosis de inspiración. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o cualquier cosa, mandádmela a cinturo@3xl.net ^____^. 

¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic, y hasta el siguiente capítulo!

_ CiNtUrO-cHaN_

··14 de Febrero del 2004··

_ (¿Habrá tenido algo que ver en que_

_ hoy es San Valentín haber estado_

_ tan inspirada…?)_


	2. CAP1 PARTE1 Ella y su historia

Detective Conan es propiedad privada de Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos proveedores, tales como Shogakukan entre otros. Mediante este fic no pretendo copiar ni plagiar ningún tipo de personaje o trama de dicha serie, todo al contrario, intento mediante mis palabras propagarla aún más de lo que por sí ya está. Por lo tanto, no infrinjo ninguna ley.

Datos de interés

Cambio de escena

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

… Lo que piensa un personaje

=AMBER MEMORIES=

: : Capítulo 1 : :

**PARTE 1 Ella y su historia **

Había sido un día realmente movido. Papá y mamá no paraban de ir de aquí para allá, con prisas; mamá la peinó como unas diez veces, y papá le recordó que de ninguna manera permitiera que los niños la acompañaran al salir de la escuela ni la invitaran a nada. Ella iba asintiendo, diciendo que sí con devoción, aunque por dentro se estaba haciendo un cacao mental de grandes dimensiones. Pero tampoco lo importaba; siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando hablaba con su padre. Mamá le dio un tierno y a la vez sonoro beso en la mejilla – tuvo que fregar fuerte para quitarse el pintalabios – y papá le soltó un último consejo que tampoco logró entender. Algo acerca de ir con cuidado con los niños. ¿Tan peligrosos eran? El vecino de al lado, un año más pequeño, era de lo más mono y tranquilo; aunque la pequeña Masayo no paraba de llorar. Ésa sí era una…

La pequeña se despidió con la mano de nuevo y bajó las escaleras de una en una, ilusionada, con la nueva mochila a su espalda. También llevaba ropa nueva que le compró su madre el fin de semana pasado; lucía toda ilusionada, ya que ese era el primer día de colegio. Tenía ya seis a siete años, y se sentía más grande que nunca. Ahora iba a la Escuela Teitan, a unas cuantas manzanas más; el día antes su madre y su padre la habían acompañado para mostrarle el camino para que no se perdiera, ya que ni el uno ni la otra podrían, muy a disgusto suyo, acompañarla. Pero a ella no le importaba, porque por fin podía ir sola al colegio. Le hacía tanta ilusión…

Ran Mouri y su primer día de escuela… ¡Sí, sonaba bien! La pequeña iba dando saltitos de aquí para allá, mirando de reojo su mochila nueva, sin percatarse que estaba a punto de cruzar un paso de peatones. Ella estaba en su mundo, sin darse cuenta de nada, y todo pasó muy rápido: un coche pitó y frenó, y alguien la empujó hacia atrás, haciéndola caer a ella y al salvador al suelo, uno bajo el otro.

La pequeña se alzó rápidamente, consternada por lo sucedido, y justo cuando iba a pedir mil disculpas al que la había salvado, éste se anticipó a ella.

"¡Idiota, casi te matan!"

La pequeña se le quedó mirando "Perdona, iba algo despistada…." Intentó excusarse ella, ignorando el comentario impertinente. Sin embargo, el chico continuó en sus trece. Ya de pies, se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Ya lo creo! Vigila por donde vas. No siempre tendrás chicos valientes y apuestos dispuestos a salvar a niñas despistadas"

Ran se quedó a cuadros, mirando a ese sujeto con nombre de ser humano. ¡¿Quién se había creído que era para ser tan egocéntrico y maleducado?! ¡Ella había admitido que había sido culpa suya y se había disculpado! Y aún as

Otros niños que había allí empezaron a reír. El chico que la había salvado se dirigió hacia ellos, algo fastidiado, dejando a Ran allí sola. Todo el grupo se fue riendo y burlándose de él, diciéndole cosas como "Ya te has echado novia, ¿eh Superman?" y semejantes. Toda la cara de la pequeña enrojeció. ¡¡Ella no necesitaba de Supermans ni de estúpidos chicos con alter ego!! Además, su madre y su padre le habían enseñado judo, y además ella había aprendido kárate por su cuenta, así que cuidadín con ella…

Con el vestido sucio, la cartera desgarrada y el pelo despeinado, Ran retomó a regañadientes el camino a su primer y ya no tan alegre día de escuela.

La señorita Akiko Yonehara, de aproximadamente 20 años (NA1) y con su larga melena rubia y ondulada, sus grandes gafas y sus labios rojizos, abrió la puerta de la clase con algo de nerviosismo y entró en la estancia. Los pequeños siguieron hablando como si nada, y ella pegó un grito para que callaran. Empezó a decirles que de ahora en adelante ella sería su tutora, y que la clase de primero B sería su aula.

Ran miró tímidamente a su alrededor. Se encontraba a segunda fila, al lado que daba a la ventana. A su vez, esta daba al patio, y desde allí podía observar cómo ya había algunos niños allí fuera, esperando ser distribuidos a sus clases. Luego miró a la suya propia: niños y niñas conversaban riendo y gastando bromas; según parecía, se conocían ya de párbulos muchos de ellos; sin embargo, ella no… Acababa de llegar a Beika hacía apenas dos meses, y aún no tenía ninguna amiga ni amigo. Al parecer, habían ascendido a su madre y ahora trabajaba en una empresa de Beika, por lo que tuvieron que mudarse.

"¡Hola!"

Ran parpadeó y miró a la niña que estaba a su lado y que le estaba hablando. Ella sonrió tímidamente y contestó "Ho…hola"

"¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres nueva?" preguntó la niña con interés. Ran asintió.

"Me…me llamo Ran Mouri, encantada. Y sí, soy nueva… todos lo somos, ¿no?"

Ella frunció el ceño "Bueno, somos nuevos aquí, pero nos conocemos porque íbamos todos a la escuela infantil Teitan, que hay justo al lado de aquí, detrás del patio" dijo la niña "Por eso te digo que si eres nueva, porque no me suenas de haberte visto allí…"

Así que se conocen todos… pensó Ran, algo entristecida. Le daba algo de vergüenza ser la única nueva "Pues sí, soy nueva… me he mudado a Beika hace dos meses. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?"

La niña de cabello castaño y diadema sonrió "¡Sonoko Suzuki! Disculpa, me llaman" y tan rápido como vino, se fue.

Las primeras clases fueron algo flojas; más que nada, los profesores se presentaban y daban un poco de seguimiento de lo que iban a hacer durante el curso. Todos parecían muy buenos profesores y les cayeron bien a todos los niños. Y finalmente llegó la tan esperada hora del recreo, donde todos los chicos y chicas salieron disparados del aula. Ran salió al patio algo entristecida, ya que no había logrado encontrar a nadie con quien compartir la comida. Así que, para pasar el rato, se dirigió al patio mayor donde había una pequeña elevación y se podía ver el campo de fútbol, el cual estaba ya lleno de jugadores jugando. Ran se sentó a la hierba y empezó a comer tranquilamente, observando el partido sin ningún interés.

"¡¡MÍA, MÍA!!"

Ran miró al partido. Uno de los once jugadores había pedido la pelota y ahora estaba esperándola; el que hacía el pase, un chico moreno y de pelo rubio castaño, se la pasó al instante. El primer jugador saltó de una manera brutal y, superponiéndose a todos los demás defensas hizo un remate de cabeza potentísimo que envió el esférico hasta el fondo de la red.

Uau… Ese chico es muy bue… ¿Uh? Ran frunció el ceño y observó con más claridad quién era ese jugador fantástico. Y para su sorpresa era… "¡¿E-Ese engreído de la mañana…?!" Ran observó con más detenimiento. Sí, sin lugar a dudas era ese chico que había chocado con ella y que la había puesto en ridículo. Inmediatamente giró la cabeza ofendida, como si estuviera hablando cara a cara con él, y cogió el almuerzo y se marchó.

Lo que Ran no sabía es que el joven futbolista, Shinichi Kudo, la vio irse y frunció el ceño…

La puerta se abrió con un ligero gruñido, y acto seguido se cerró. Ran andó a tientas buscando la luz y fue hasta el recibidor de la oficina, en la mesa principal, para dejar la cartera del colegio. Miró a tientas en la casa; desde fuera ya se había fijado en las ventanas, que no tenían luz. Creía que con el cambio de vida las cosas mejorarían un poco más, pero parecía que todo seguía igual: su padre seguramente habría descubierto un nuevo bar donde alojarse, y su madre estaría en la oficina hasta tarde. Miró el reloj: eran las siete y media, y su estómago empezaba a rugir (NA2).

Eri, que era muy previsora, ya le había enseñado a sus siete años de edad a cocinar perfectamente; aunque de vez en cuando se equivocaba en algo, Kogoro siempre le decía que a aquel ritmo superaría las comidas de su esposa.

Ese también era un buen punto. Últimamente, Ran no paraba de oír riñas en la pareja; a decir verdad, las oía siempre, pero últimamente eran algo más groseras, de más duración y con más voz. Ellos no sabían que ella lo oía, porque la creían dormida, pero desde su nueva cama lo oía, noche tras noche.

Riiiing, riiiiing

Ran rápidamente se dirigió hacia el teléfono que había al lado de la 'mini-oficina' de su padre y cogió el teléfono "¿Moshi moshi? Casa Mouri"

"¡Ah, Ran-chan, eres tú!" una voz familiar se escuchó al otro lado del aparato "Soy yo, el amigo de tu padre, el detective Megure"

"Ahhh… Sí, ya me acuerdo. ¿Cómo está? ¿Quiere hablar con mi padre?" preguntó la niña con voz calmada.

"Pues sí, ¿no está en casa?"

"No."

El detective Megure hizo un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación "Qué raro, le dije que le llamaría alrededor de estas horas… ¿Está Eri? Así le doy el recado a ella"

"No, mamá tampoco está. Megure-san, dígamelo y tomo nota; cuando lleguen papá o mamá se lo digo, ¿vale?" dijo Ran, cogiendo papel y bolígrafo y encendiendo una luz del escritorio de la mesa.

El hombre no parecía muy satisfecho; se le notaba visiblemente que no confiaba mucho en que el recado llegara, pero igualmente se lo dijo; por si acaso, llamaría luego "Bueno, es sobre asuntos policiales, ya sabes… Mañana interrogaremos al señor Murashi, allá al mediodía; dile a tu padre que venga, ¿vale?"

Ran lo apuntó todo con buena caligrafía y asintió "Hai. Ya se lo diré. Adiós, Megure-san"

"Adiós, Ran-chan" y colgó. Ran cogió el papelito y lo colgó en un lugar visible, y volvió a sus quehaceres de la cocina. No le gustaba mucho la vida que llevaba… Últimamente se solía sentir sola, triste… Con el cambio de escuela, las cosas habían empeorado; vale, era sólo el primer día, pero aún así… En casa era donde más apoyo necesitaba, y en realidad era donde menos lo tenía. Su padre no le hacía caso; siempre estaba mirando programas en la televisión que a ella no le dejaban ver, y su madre, aunque intentaba atenderla, siempre se veía interrumpida por la llamada de su busca o su móvil.

Ciertamente, se sentía sola. Le faltaba algo, pero aún era demasiado pequeña para saber el qu

"…Y entonces le dije: ¡tú eres el secuestrador! ¡Hic! Pero… el muy… Iba negando y negando, y claro, yo ya no tenía más pruebas y… ¡hic!"

Eri frunció el ceño y le ignoró; cambió de canal y puso las noticias. Ran, a su lado, iba comiendo despacito lo que había preparado.

"Hmmm… aquí falta un pellizquito de sal, cariño" dijo Eri, tomando el salero y haciendo ademán de verter su contenido en el plato de la pequeña. Ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa, negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos como defensa.

"A-A mí ya me gusta así…"

Eri hizo un gesto de indiferencia y siguió comiendo; Kogoro, que lo había observado todo, hizo una risita y Ran bajó la vista. Ambos sabían que Eri no era una gran cocinera, y que ciertos días tendía a salinizar, azucarar o mil cosas más la comida. Lo mejor era evadir la frase educadamente, como ya había aprendido a hacer Ran.

"¿Y qué, cómo ha ido el primer día, cariño?" preguntó Eri, con los palillos del arroz en los labios y mirando cariñosamente a su hija.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió "Bien, todo bien. ¡Ahh!" Ran se giró hacia Kogoro y le dio el papel "Megure-san ha llamado antes, y ha dicho que mañana interrogaréis a un sospechoso al mediodía, y que no faltes…"

Kogoro tomó el papel y se lo leyó. Eri no parecía tan contenta "Ey, te recuerdo que mañana es martes, y tenemos reservados las entradas para Tropical Land" dijo Eri, sacando tres entradas.

Él frunció el ceño "Idiota, eso es por la tarde; el interrogatorio será a mediodía…"

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó "No sería la primera vez que un interrogatorio dura todo el día. Por si acaso, Ran y yo iremos a buscarte una hora antes, así nos aseguramos"

"¡Eres una pesada! ¡Te digo que acabaré pronto!"

"¡Y yo te digo que vendré con Ran a buscarte!"

Ran terminó de cenar, cogió sus platos silenciosamente y se alzó de la mesa, evitando oír la nueva discusión de sus padres. Sus grandes ojos azulados empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas; esa situación empezaba a entristecerla sobremanera… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus padres tenían que estar peleándose constantemente? ¿Por qué…?

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Ran se encerró en su habitación y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¡Heeeey! ¡Hola! ¡Ran!"

Ran se giró sorprendida a que alguien la llamara. Era la hora del recreo, y todos los niños y niñas estaban aquí y allá, corriendo y jugando; ella, de nuevo, estaba sola a la sombra de un árbol, comiendo tranquilamente. Por eso le sorprendió (y también asustó) la repentina apariencia de la chica de la diadema.

"Ah, Sonoko-chan" dijo Ran complacida al tener compañía. Entonces se percató de que tras Sonoko había un montón de niñas, de su misma edad.

"No me trates como si fuera tan pequeña, Ran. Dime Sonoko a secas" dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo. Ran asintió con una gotita en la nunca "Mira, quería presentarte a mis amigas. Ahora vamos al césped para ver algunas vistas…"

Ran frunció el ceño sin entender, pero aceptó la invitación nuevamente. Las nuevas compañeras, que reconoció al instante como compañeras de clase, resultaron ser de lo más amables y divertidas; cada una parecía haber encontrado una amiga nueva en Ran, y eso la complació.

"Mirad, mirad… Kudo ha hecho otro gol" dijo Minami, una chica con dos colitas y un vestido verde de verano "Es un genio… Seguro que de mayor será un futbolista profesional…"

Ran miró con sorpresa a Minami. ¿Estaba hablando del Kudo que ella conocía? Miró hacia la pista de fútbol.

"Uauh… qué vistas…" musitó Sonoko, sentándose algo roja y empezando a comer "¿Qué, Ran? ¿Te gusta alguno de ellos? Te aviso que aquí está lo mejorcito de todo el curso. Los chicos más apuestos están jugando allí abajo…"

Ran titubeó y sonrió "Vaya…"

"Hey, Sonoko, ¿es cierto que Kagoya te pidió para salir?" preguntó Minami con interés. Sonoko asintió fastidiada "¿Y qué le dijiste?"

"¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¡Pues que buen viento! ¡JA! ¿Se cree que la Gran Sonoko Suzuki puede ir con el primero que se lo pida? Para empezar, Kagoya no es mi tipo" dijo Sonoko. Ran frunció el ceño, algo divertida. Parecía que todas pensaban en chicos; a ella, sin embargo, eso no le interesaba mucho… Nunca había estado enamorada, y eso era mejor. Te ahorrabas penas, desengaños y miles de cosas más que experimentabas cuando estabas 'in love'.

Minami se acercó silenciosamente a Sonoko "Oye… Kudo está mirando hacia aquí de vez en cuando, ¿no?" dijo la chica. Sonoko asintió débilmente "¿Crees que se ha fijado en alguna de nosotras?" preguntó ella, esperanzadamente.

Sonoko frunció el ceño "Bah, Kudo sólo piensa en las pelotas de fútbol y en ese estúpido Chelock o como se llame…"

"¿Chelock…?" musitó Ran, sin entender. Sonoko se encogió de hombros, diciendo que ella tampoco sabía quién era… Tal vez una estrella de cine.

"¡Yo conozco a una estrella de cine!" saltó, de repente, Ran. Todas las del grupo se la quedaron mirando, y Ran volvió a sonreír "¡Es cierto! Es una antigua compañera de instituto de mi madre. Se llama Yukiko Fujimine, y de vez en cuando viene a hacernos una visita…"

Todas las chicas abrieron los ojos "¿Yukiko Fujimine? ¡Yo la conozco! Sale en esa telenovela del canal 3…" exclamó Minami.

Sonoko se giró hacia Ran con interés "¡Qué suerte, Ran!"

Ryoko, otro miembro del grupo, una chica algo listilla, con gafas y pelo negro, saltó "Una cosa… ¿esa tal Fujimine… no es la madre de Kudo?"

Sonoko asintió "Sí, lo es. Cada año la vemos en el día de puertas abiertas. Es muy maja…"

Ran parpadeó incrédulamente "¡¿C"MO?! ¡¿Yukiko Fujimine es la madre de KUDO?!"

Un tremendo silencio arrasó en todo el patio. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la chica, incluida la de Shinichi, el cual había parado de correr para rematar con el balón ante el grito de la chica, a escasos metros.

Ran se sintió ridícula. Toda roja, miró alrededor y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Shinichi. La chica giró la cabeza al instante y, avergonzada, echó a correr hacia algún sitio que ni ella misma sabía. Sonoko y compañía la siguieron con la mirada…

Ran, cansada de tanto correr, se sentó al pie de un árbol que había justo al lado del gimnasio. Oía voces provenientes de él; seguramente habría gente entrenándose. Se alzó y fue a mirar, para intentar olvidar el ridículo que había hecho. Allí vio algo que le marcó, en cierta manera, su vida: el club de kárate superior, comprendido por un equipo masculino y otro femenino de diecisiete años o así, estaba entrenando haciendo partidos, empezando su riguroso entrenamiento ya desde el segundo día de colegio. La pequeña lo observaba todo a través de la puerta mal ajustada en silencio, observándolo todo. Durante toda su vida, si alguna vez le habían preguntado que cuál era su deporte favorito, esta dudaba si decir kárate o judo, así que decía las dos cosas. Su padre y su madre le enseñaron judo, pero ella también había aprendido kárate por otros medios… Pero al ver a toda esa gente entrenando tan duramente, tuvo ganas de gritar a todo el mundo que quería hacer kárate… Sí, hoy mismo iba a inscribirse al club.

"Heh, ¿qué tiene de malo en que ella sea mi madre?"

La voz repentina hizo que Ran se sobresaltara y pegara un salto. Se giró con el corazón a cien para encontrarse, cara a cara, con la persona que menos quería ver "Ku-Kudo…" Ran estaba pálida; el chico esperaba una respuesta, con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de malo?"

Ran se recobró y retomó su postura defensiva "Nada. Sólo que me pareció extraño cómo una mujer tan amable como la señora Fujimine pueda ser la madre de un chico tan maleducado como tú" dijo ella, contraatacando.

"¡¿Cómo que chico maleducado?! ¡¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se tiró encima mío ayer por la mañana!!" le reprendió Shinichi.

Ran frunció el ceño "¡Pero yo me disculpé! Y tú, en lugar de aceptar las disculpas, vas y te haces el 'Superman'… ¡Para que lo sepas, yo podría ganarte en una pelea!"

Ahora era turno de incomprensión. Shinichi puso cara de '¿tú a mí? ¿tienes fiebre o algo?' y se puso a reír como un poseso. Eso aún encendió más a la chica y, sin previo aviso, flexionó ambas piernas, una más adelantad que la otra, se puso de perfil y con una mano adelantada y la otra retrasada: la postura inicial para el combate.

Eso hizo que Shinichi se la quedara mirando "¿Hablas en serio? Oye, no quiero pelearme con una chica… No es mi hobbie pegar a chicas, aunque sean marimachos…"

Ran se puso roja de ira "'¡¿Qué has dicho, mequetrefe?! ¡Lucha conmigo, si te atreves!"

Él, sin embargo, seguía de guasa "Venga ya, no vas a…"

Ran, sin previo aviso, y velozmente, alzó la pierna derecha y con una velocidad asombrosa para su edad, la colocó justo al lado de la mejilla izquierda de Shinichi, rozándole la oreja. El chico se quedó asombrado. Se la quedó mirando, pero ya sin sorna; la miraba de otra manera, como si hubiera notado que ella no era una chica como las demás, que no era la típica niña débil, la típica princesita en apuros que siempre necesitaba de su caballero. Era una chica que se valía por si misma, al menos en apariencia, y que sabía lo que hacía.

Ran, lentamente, bajó la pierna. En ningún momento había querido pelearse de verdad; lo único que quería era intimidarle un poco para que dejara de molestarla, y lo había conseguido. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta. El timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases sonó.

Pero había habido algo extraño, algo diferente… Por un momento, sólo por un pequeño instante, había notado algo diferente en su cuerpo, en su mente… En algún lugar de su ser que aún no sabía concretar cuál era. Había sentido como un cosquilleo en las tripas al ver cómo la había mirado.

¿Qué era eso…?

Fin del cap.1

_CONTINUAR_

_NA1:_ Akiko Yonehara salió por primera vez en la saga "Detective Ran". En su presentación pone que tiene 30 años, y claro, como aquí todo esto ocurre en un pretérito, la mujer tenía que ser más joven y algo insegura U.

_NA2:_ En Japón, se come y se va a dormir mucho más antes de lo habitual aquí en España y en otros países, así que las siete y media para ellos sería 'algo tarde' y para nosotros 'muuuuy temprano' para cenar.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Por fin me he terminado el capítulo 1. Lo cierto es que cuesta un poco más escribir este fanfic que no otro, ya que aquí tengo que ir con cuidado de no saltarme ningún hecho, ni de inventármelo todo… Que vale, hay cosas que me inventaré yo sobre la relación de Shinichi y Ran, pero hay otras que quiero conservar, para que haya un paralelismo con los inicios de la serie

No sé os habrá sonado de algo la escena de Eri y Ran yendo a buscar a Kogoro… Sólo la he mencionado de antemano, ya que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo. Para los más fans de esta serie, estoy segura que os daréis cuenta de que esto no me lo he inventado, sino que aparece en algún lugar de la serie… ¡en el próximo capítulo lo sabréis!

Tal vez no hayáis entendido lo de "Capítulo 1: Parte 1: Ella y su historia". Bueno, sólo os puedo decir que el capítulo 1 está subdividido en 2 partes: la parte 1 es 'Ella y su historia' y la parte 2 es 'Él y su historia'… Supongo que con eso queda toco aclarado

En fin, espero que os haya gustado . Si tenéis algún comentario, queja, o lo que sea, enviadme un mail a cinturo3xl.net o a cinturohotmail.com y yo responderé encantada. Desde aquí, muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan constantemente y me dicen que les gustan mis fics… ¡no sabéis cómo me animáis! ; y especiales saludos y agradecimientos a Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Ran-chan, Ai, Ran Kudo, Jess, Arzainer, Azalea, Kazuha, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, Pussy0017, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Det.Hitomi, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega, "Capítulo 1, Parte 1: Él y su historia". ¡Hasta pronto!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

22::Febrero::04

Servicios para webmasters, contadores, foros, subdominios, espacio web 


	3. CAP1 PARTE2 Él y su historia

Detective Conan es propiedad privada de Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos proveedores, tales como Shogakukan entre otros. Mediante este fic no pretendo copiar ni plagiar ningún tipo de personaje o trama de dicha serie, todo al contrario, intento mediante mis palabras propagarla aún más de lo que por sí ya está. Por lo tanto, no infrinjo ninguna ley.

Datos de interés

Cambio de escena

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

… Lo que piensa un personaje

=AMBER MEMORIES=

: : Capítulo 1 : :

**PARTE 2 Él y su historia **

Eran ya primeros días de marzo, el inicio de un nuevo curso. Algo agotador, sin duda. Hacía un viento frío y helado, ya que en no más de una semana había nevado, y las calles aún estaban algo húmedas, con pequeños trozos de hielo aquí y allá. Es por eso que el profesor siempre le decía que se cogiera la bufanda que le había dejado preparada su madre cuando tuviera que salir, aunque él nunca le hacía caso.

El profesor era un señor cuarentón, muy amable y divertido, vecino y amigo de sus padres de toda la vida. Cuando sus padres no estaban, ya fuera por viajes de negocios o placer, él se iba a la casa del profesor y él le cuidaba. Era bastante entretenido ir con él, puesto que siempre estaba diseñando nuevos artilugios y cachivaches que, en su gran mayoría, no funcionaban y explotaban. Esa era la mejor parte de todas.

Sonó el despertador de la habitación de al lado, aunque el chico seguía durmiendo a perna suelta. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y un hombre regordete y con gafas, de nariz redondeada, entró con el despertador en la mano, algo rabioso.

"¡Shinichi!" exclamó el hombre, sujetando el despertador en lo alto "¿Se puede saber por qué has puesto tu despertador en mi escritorio?"

Un soñoliento chico de alrededor de ocho años, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, empezó a destaparse lentamente y a desperezarse, mirando al profesor como quien no quiere la cosa "¿Qué pasa? Así usted me despierta…"

El profesor Agasa frunció el ceño "Se supone que tú ya puedes despertarte solo… ¡hoy casi no he pegado ojo!" gruñó él, frotándose los ojos "Oh, se me olvidaba, Shinichi… anoche, cuando tú ya dormías, llamó tu padre"

Shinichi salió de la cama y se puso las zapatillas, medio dormido, dirigiéndose al aseo. Agasa prosiguió "Dice que él y Yukiko se retrasarán un poco más de lo previsto, y que puede que en lugar de dos semanas sean cuatro…" Agasa lo miró. Él no hizo ningún gesto ni dijo nada que pudiera indicarle que eso le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Todo lo contrario, al chico ni le afectó nada. ¿Pero quién le culpaba? Últimamente siempre era así, y él ya había aprendido a independizarse, incluso teniéndole a él y siendo sólo un chico.

"En fin, date prisa y vístete rápido. Yo voy a prepararte el desayuno…" y acto seguido, dejó al joven en silencio y empezó a bajar las escaleras de su casa en dirección a la cocina.

Shinichi le observó mientras bajaba a regañadientes, y luego empezó a cambiarse de ropa. No le importaba nada que sus padres tardaran más o menos. Le daba igual. Con eso no quería decir que no les quisiera, qué va… era sólo que… No tenía las palabras que lo definían. Simplemente, ya hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentirse solo cuando sus padres no estaban. Y esa manera de no sentirse solo era, precisamente, acostumbrarse a la soledad. Ahora que se había acostumbrado a estar solo, no le importaba si ellos no venían. Él se sentía bien. Delante de sus amigos se mostraba abierto y contento, pero por dentro seguía siendo una puerta hermética con una cerradura…

Le faltaba algo. Algo en su ser le pedía algo y él no sabía qué era… Bueno, sí que lo sabía, pero no sabía a qué referencia hacía eso: lo que necesitaba era una llave.

"Aaah…" Shinichi resopló, con la mirada baja y bastante desanimado. Los dos chicos que le acompañaban, uno a cada lado, también parecían muy fastidiados. El motivo de eso era la eliminatoria del equipo nacional de Japón al mundial de fútbol que se estaba celebrando; los habían descalificado. Y como fieles seguidores, tanto del equipo como del deporte, se encontraban de lo más deprimidos. Además, a ese hecho había que añadirle el comienzo de un nuevo curso. No es que les agradara mucho la idea, porque ellos se habían visto durante las escasas vacaciones que habían tenido desde el curso anterior, y además, sabían que este nuevo curso sería mucho más difícil que los anteriores. De hecho, eso sólo preocupaba a los dos compañeros de Shinichi, puesto que a él las notas le iban de fábula.

"Ya ha pasado una semana desde el fatídico día… hacía una semana que no dormía, pero hoy al final he podido pegar ojo" dijo él, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Hiroshi, el que iba a su derecha y tenía una pequeña melena oscura, asintió "Lo mismo digo… Mi padre está que trina… mi madre ya no sabe qué hacer para intentar animarle. Se ha pasado toda la semana entera en la cama…"

De camino a la escuela Teitan, algunos chicos más se les fueron añadiendo. De hecho, su grupo era de lo más popular en la escuela. Era el famoso Football Team, el equipo de fútbol Teitan que arrasaba con las chicas. Y el capitán, tanto del grupo como del equipo, era el mismo Shinichi Kudo, aunque eso no le hacía mucha gracia. A él no le importaba la fama, y mucho menos las chicas. Él, lo único que quería, era reforzarse los músculos jugando al fútbol, adquirir fuerza y resistencia para que, no dentro de muchos años, pudiera dejarlo para ponerse de lleno en lo que en realidad era su verdadera vocación: ser detective.

En esos pensamientos se encontraba, cuando de repente vio algo. Era una chica, de su misma edad, y que acababa de girar por la esquina que tenía a su lado. Lo vio pasar todo muy lento. Cómo ella, obviamente distraída, bajaba a la carretera por el paso de peatones, y como un coche venía por el lado contrario. Por un momento se quedó de piedra, mirándola. Esa sensación no le gustó nada, porque se sintió indefenso y débil, pero a la vez fuerte. Una total confusión. Y sin dar crédito a lo que hacía, mientras su cuerpo se movía solo, empezó a correr hacia ella, dejando atrás a sus amigos. La alcanzó en un instante, justo cuando el coche empezaba a frenar y a pitar con brutalidad. La chica se quedó mirando el coche, inmóvil y conmocionada, y entonces él rápidamente la cogió por atrás y se empujó a si mismo y a la chica hacia atrás, haciendo que ella cayera encima de él, y que él se clavara los huesos en la incómoda acera.

El coche siguió su camino, imperturbable. El grupo de Shinichi se había quedado quieto, sin dar crédito a lo que habían visto.

La chica, de ojos azulados, pelo largo y castaño con un gracioso toque, se apartó de encima de él rápidamente y le tendió la mano para alzarse, con la tez pálida y una mirada suplicante "¡¡L-Lo…!!"

Pero algo sucedió en él; algo en su interior le impidió seguir escuchando las disculpas sinceras de la chica. Algo en él le impulsó a actuar con prepotencia y sorna. Una actitud que no acostumbraba a utilizar si no era con los que más relación tenía, que solían ser sus padres o Agasa.

"¡¡Idiota, casi te matan!!"

Al cabo de pronunciar la frase, ya se arrepintió de ella. Pero de nuevo, ese alter ego le evitó disculparse ni nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actuaba de una manera tan… tan… tan extraña, con una perfecta desconocida? Lo que más le perturbó fue que la chica no se enfadara con él ni nada, sino que aún conmocionada le dijera, casi a punto de llorar "P-Perdona…i-iba algo despistada…"

El chico se puso de pies y se cruzó de brazos "¡Ya lo creo! Vigila por donde vas. No siempre tendrás chicos valientes y apuestos dispuestos a salvar a niñas despistadas"

No sabía por qué lo había dicho así. No entendía nada de nada. De repente, tuvo la sensación de estar enfadado con ella por su falta de cuidado, como si su seguridad le importara demasiado como para permitir un agravio semejante.

La miró de nuevo: ahora sí que se había enfadado, y con razón además. Pero no dijo nada. Y eso aún le dolió más.

"Ya te has echado novia, ¿eh, Superman?"

Shinichi vio cómo todo el grupo les invadía. Él, sin entender cómo ni por qué, se puso nervioso. No adoptó ninguna estrategia pasota ni nada semejante al 'decid lo que queráis que por aquí entra y por allí sale', sino que sintió una rabia dentro de él, semejante a la que se siente en una situación embarazosa. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse nervioso con la broma? ¿Por qué, al mirarla a los ojos, había sentido una debilidad y una fuerza indescriptibles? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo…?

Y entonces, cuando se giró de nuevo para mirarla, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí, sino que se había echado a correr furiosamente en dirección al colegio.

El primer día de clases empezó. Había un montón de actividad en la escuela primaria, con chicos corriendo aquí y allá. Ahora era el momento, antes de empezar con la primera clase, para ir a la clase B, la de al lado, para ir a ver a algunos de sus amigos que habían sido destinados a ella. Él, sin embargo, iba a la clase A, y para variar, nada más entrar, un montón de chicas le habían mirado de reojo y se habían puesto rojas y alegres, por tenerlo en su clase. Y un montón de chicos de los cuales no conocía de nada se habían ofrecido a darle algo de su almuerzo. ¡Ni que fuera un glotón!

"Hey, Kudo, ¿a qué clase vas ahora?" le preguntaron sus amigos del B nada más entrar en su clase. Él rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos y les respondió que al A. Hiroshi empezó a contarle que le había tocado la tutora tal y cual, pero el caso es que él no le escuchaba. Se había quedado de piedra al ver que la chica con la cual había topado instantes atrás estaba allí, a última fila y mirando a la ventana, sola.

Sola…

Exacto, sola como él. Tuvo la sensación de que, aunque no fuera físicamente, ambos se parecían mucho… Y de nuevo empezó a sentir esa sensación de calor que le oprimía el pecho, y esa sensación aumentó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Al principio, ella parecía bastante sorprendida de encontrarlo ni más ni menos que en el mismo colegio que ella, pero al cabo de un momento volvió a girar la cara sin disimulo, haciendo constar que, ciertamente, no le había caído muy bien…

Sonó la tan ansiada campana que marcaba el inicio de la hora del recreo, hora en que los alumnos primero almorzaban y luego se dedicaban o a pasar el rato, o a jugar a algo, o haciendo alguna actividad hasta que empezaban de nuevo las clases de la tarde. Shinichi Kudo era de los que se pasaba el rato jugando al fútbol, en el reconocido Football Team de la escuela primaria Teitan. Todos los que jugaban al partido eran miembro del equipo de Teitan, y solían hacer amistosos a esa hora. Los capitanes de ambos grupos siempre coincidían: en el primer grupo, el capitán indiscutible era Shinichi Kudo, y el otro capitán iba variando con chicos que se lo iban turnando, pero que ninguno le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Como todos los días de los cursos anteriores, él era quien traía la pelota y el primero en salir de clase, seguido por los demás, disparado hacia el campo de fútbol. Ese día no fue una excepción. Y lo que tampoco fue una excepción fue la manada de chicas y chicos admiradores observándolos. Chicas, muertas de emoción (¿cómo podía ser que tan pequeñas ya actuaran así?, pensaba Shinichi siempre) y chicos, muertos de celos/admiración, según el caso.

"¡¡Cógela!!" gritó Hiroshi, centrándole una pelota.

Él saltó por encima de otros, esperando el chute "¡¡MÍA, MÍA!!" y consiguió rematar; acto seguido hubo un enorme griterío de ¡Gooooool! y un montón de gente se puso a vitorearles, o mejor, a vitorearLE.

Shinichi se giró hacia la multitud, algo sorprendido. ¿Tanta pantomima por un simple remate? Bueno, ya fuera un remate o un simple pase, había un grupo especial de chicas que no paraban de gritar ni que las mataran. Él miró hacia ellas, algo aburrido. ¡Eran unas pesadas! Incluso empezaba a sentir dolor de cabeza.

En esas estaba, mirándolas, cuando dentro del grupo observó que 'la chica del accidente', como la llamaba, también estaba allí. De repente tuvo un pensamiento: le alegraba que estuviera allí, mirándole, y tuvo unas ansias enormes de jugar el partido de su vida. Pero su emoción falleció un poco al ver el mínimo interés con el que ella miraba el partido. Seguramente sólo estaría allí por obligación, para acompañar al grupo en si. Eso, sin saber por qué, le entristeció y le hizo sentir rabia.

Pasaron unos minutos más, hasta que, de repente, volvió a mirar, casi sin percatarse, al público. Hacia donde estaba ella. Pero para su sorpresa, se acababa de poner en pies y se había girado, marchándose de su campo de visión.

Tsk, que haga lo que quiera… ¡a mí que me importa!

Por fin finalizó el primer día de clases. Él, junto a otros chicos, fueron directos al polideportivo para inscribirse al club de fútbol, y fueron admitidos al instante. Luego volvieron juntos hacia casa, y poco a poco cada uno fue separándose, yéndose hacia su dirección. Finalmente, Shinichi andaba solo. Aunque fuesen primeros de febrero, el día no acababa de durar mucho, y sin darse cuenta ya era la puesta de sol. Directamente fue hacia la casa del profesor, sabiendo que sus padres estarían ausentes durante una buena temporada. Abrió la puerta, y le invadió un olor casero. Oh, no… El profesor está cocinando

Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, y sí, efectivamente, el profesor estaba cocinando. Llevaba un delantal rosa con dibujitos de zanahorias y conejitos, seguramente cogido del vestuario de Yukiko (todo fuera dicho, le iba un poquito pequeño), y tenía en una mano un azucarero y en la otra una sartén cogida por el mango.

Shinichi, horrorizado, se dirigió hacia él "¿Qué hace, profesor?"

Agasa, que no se había dado cuenta de que él había entrado, de poco que no se le cae la sartén encima del chico "P-Pues verás, he pensado que…"

Sin embargo, el chico frunció el ceño y le miró como un adulto que regaña a un niño pequeño "¡Pro-fe-sor!" dijo, remarcando la palabra por vocales, mientras él cerraba los ojos esperando la reprimenda "¡Mamá y papá le hicieron JURAR que no cocinaría NUNCA MÁS!"

"Sí, ya, pero creo que…"

"¡Nada de creo que! ¡Rápido, apague el fuego antes de que algo explo…!"

Demasiado tarde. Sin previo aviso, el microondas hizo un ruido raro y al cabo de un instante explotó, causando una enorme humareda y que ambos cayeran al suelo, incluyendo la sartén y el salero, que se desparramaron por toda la cocina. Shinichi, a regañadientes, se puso de pies, con la mano en la cabeza y una actitud cansada "…te…"

Agasa sonrió tímidamente "Lo siento…"

Minutos después, cuando ambos se hubieron rehecho de la habitual, muy habitual escena, encargaron comida a domicilio. Algo simple: dos platos de fideos instantáneos y un poco de pescado crudo.

"Si Yukiko viera cómo te alimento…" dijo el hombre, en la mesa, comiéndoselo todo a disgusto.

Shinichi le hizo caso omiso, ya que tenía la parabólica dirigida a las noticias de la televisión, donde estaban anunciando un importante caso de asesinato y robo consecutivos. El culpable ya estaba en manos de la policía, y según decían, mañana mismo iban a hacerle una declaración.

"…ichi…!! ¡¡SHINICHI!!"

"¿Ah?" el chico parpadeó y volvió a la realidad, mirando el profesor "¿Por qué grita?"

Él suspiró sonoramente "Tú y tus casos… No creo que sea bueno que a tu edad te entretengas con estas cosas. Es un mundo muy peligroso, y tú sólo eres un niño."

"¡Eh, que ya tengo siete años, y dentro de dos meses cumplo ocho!" exclamó él, ofendido "Sé valérmelas por mi solito"

"Si yo no digo que no…"

"No tengo apetito. Voy a la cama. Buenas noches, profesor"

El chico se alzó de la mesa haciendo ruido con la silla y subió malhumorado las escaleras, haciendo ruido con los pies. El doctor Agasa resopló. Sabía que nunca podría convencerle de que dejara ese mundo, porque formaba parte de él desde que nació, al igual que el mundo del misterio había envuelto desde siempre a su padre, Yusaku. Debía ser algo hereditario, seguramente. Sin embargo, no acababa de tenerlas todas. Tenía un poco de miedo por él, de que se metiera en algo peligroso y que él no pudiera ir y ayudarlo, porque no podía estar siempre encima suyo. Sí. Shinichi necesitaba a alguien que le cuidara cuando él no pudiera, algún amigo que no se separara de él, que fuesen inseparables.

¿Cómo iba él a imaginar que eso no tardaría en pasar?

Segundo día de escuela. De nuevo, volvió a ver a 'la chica del accidente'. Según le había contado un amigo que iba a su clase, era una alumna nueva, y que sus padres se acababan de mudar a Beika. Su padre era un policía y su madre una abogada recién ascendida. Ella se llamaba Ran Mouri. Justo al oír su nombre, tal vez por efecto de las numerosas lecturas de misterio que había hecho de la biblioteca de su padre, lo relacionó con el de Le Blanc Maurice (NA1). Extraño y absurdo, pero aún le gustaba más…

¡¿Gustarme más?! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡No me gusta! Es sólo que… sólo que…

"¿Kudo? Vamos, que los demás ya deben haber llegado" Hiroshi le apuntó hacia el campo de fútbol, y ambos empezaron a correr hacia allá, aunque Shinichi tenía la mente vacía. Su propia mente le estaba traicionando, y para él, que tanto valoraba la mente, eso condicionaba una gran flaqueza.

Ya jugando, volvió a mirar al público. Y de nuevo ella estaba allí, absorta, mirando el partido. Por un momento se cruzaron sus miradas, y ella giró la cara. Él también la giró, para no ser menos. Pero no podía concentrarse en el partido, simplemente, no podía. No paraba de ver la imagen de Ran Mouri girándole la cara, o de la escena de cuando ella intentaba darle las gracias después del accidente. Los remordimientos le comían vivo por dentro.

"¡¿C"MO?! ¡¿Yukiko Fujimine es la madre de KUDO?!"

Shinichi paró de jugar (haciendo que el pase que le acababan de hacer saliera fuera) y miró sin entender a Ran Mouri, que se había puesto de pie y miraba extrañada a sus amigas y luego a él. ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Qué pasaba con que fuera su madre? Vio que la chica se ponía toda roja de vergüenza y que echaba a correr en dirección al polideportivo velozmente.

Sin dar explicaciones a ningún miembro del equipo, salió del campo en dirección al polideportivo, sin hacer caso de Hiroshi ni de los demás, aunque lo cierto era que tampoco fueron a buscarle. I qué. Mejor.

Se acercó sigilosamente al polideportivo. Ella estaba algo cansada por la corrida, y estaba apoyada a la pared de la puerta. Entonces se giró y miró hacia dentro. Lo que vio allí, él no lo sabía, pero realmente debió de impresionarla mucho porque se quedó un buen rato absorta, mirando, sin hacer nada.

Frunció el ceño. No pensaba en nada, tenía la mente en blanco. Lo único que quería era hablar con ella.

"Heh, ¿qué tiene de malo en que ella sea mi madre?"

Ran Mouri se giró asustada, y al verle palideció. ¡Ni que fuera un fantasma, oye! Sólo pudo murmurar, titubeante, su apellido. Sus nervios se crisparon y volvió a formular la pregunta.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de malo?"

No tan brusco intentaba calmarse él. No sabía por qué, pero quería hablar con ella, estar con ella, y sobretodo quería arreglar lo del día anterior.

Pareció que ella se serenaba y guardaba un poco la compostura, y acto seguido le respondió: "Nada. Sólo que me pareció extraño cómo una mujer tan amable como la señora Fujimine pueda ser la madre de un chico tan maleducado como t

Él parpadeó incrédulamente. No se esperaba que una chica le hablara así a él, a Shinichi Kudo; dejando apartados los pensamientos de disculparse, contraatacó "¡¿Cómo que chico maleducado?! ¡¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se tiró encima mío ayer por la mañana!!"

Sin embargo, ella no cedía "¡Pero yo me disculpé! Y tú, en lugar de aceptar las disculpas, vas y te haces el 'Superman'… ¡Para que lo sepas, yo podría ganarte en una pelea!"

Eso sí que le desarmó por completo. Se la miró de arriba abajo. ¿Eso era un desafío? ¿Le estaba desafiando? Sintió algo extraño en su interior: era la primera persona que le desafiaba. No es que él fuera un chulo y un cretino de esos que van presumiendo por la vida, pero sinceramente eso le dolió en su masculinidad.

"¿Hablas en serio? Oye, no quiero pelearme con una chica… No es mi hobby pegar a chicas, aunque sean marimachos…" Acto seguido, su mente le censuró: Oops, esto va por mal camino…

La chica se ponía lívida por momentos: "'¡¿Qué has dicho, mequetrefe?! ¡Lucha conmigo, si te atreves!"

Él frunció el ceño ¿Mequetrefe? "Venga ya, no vas a…" Pero antes de terminar la frase, vio como ella adoptaba una postura extraña de lucha. ¿Esa no era la postura inicial del kárate? Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Ran Mouri alzó la pierna y con ademán de darle una patada la impulsó hacia su cara. Ya se veía con un morado, cuando ella paró súbitamente el impulso. Lentamente, ella bajó la pierna y respiró hondo.

Es decir: no sólo lo había desarmado, sino que encima se había apiadado de él. Le había ganado y no había finalizado. Pero eso no le importó; tenía una fuerte impresión… ¡Era la primera vez que veía a una chica hacer eso! No, Ran Mouri no era como las demás. No era la princesa en apuros que necesitaba siempre de un príncipe. Era una chica, al menos eso es lo que él creyó en un principio, totalmente fuerte, valiente e independiente, y parecía que no fuera a ceder contra nada ni nadie. Eso le infundó un extraño respeto. ¿Respeto era? No, era otra cosa… Algo más profundo…

De nuevo, el corazón se le puso a mil. ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba?!

Él la miró; ella también le miraba. Parecía algo nerviosa, y estaba un poquito roja, tal vez por el esfuerzo, tal vez por otra cosa…

Acto seguido, sonó la campana que marcaba el inicio de la hora de comer y el retorno a las clases. Cada uno se fue por un lado distinto, pero ambos sabían que el uno pensaba en la otra, y viceversa. Una sensación extrañamente curiosa. Separados pero juntos.

Fin del cap.1 – parte 2

_CONTINUAR_

_NA1:_ Precisamente Gosho Aoyama sacó el nombre de Mouri Ran de Maurice Le Blanc. A primera vista no tienen nada en común, pero sabiendo que en japonés 'Ran' se pronuncia 'Lane', ya hay un poco más de parecido.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Salu2! Jurr… sólo una semana después de terminar la parte 1 ya he concluido la parte 2… ¡Y es que este fic me hace escribir como una moto! Me recuerda a mi querido Empezando a Olvidar sight y me inspiro más Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Tal vez os haya impresionado un poco el tipo de narrativa. Lo cierto es que me ha gustado esto de escribir las dos partes así, como un espejo. Muchas de las frases de la segunda parte son exactamente las mismas que las de la primera. Esto lo he hecho a propósito para que se viese claramente que estaba narrando exactamente lo mismo, pero desde otro punto de vista diferente, el punto de vista de Shinichi. Es posible que esto haya aburrido un poco, o que os haya encantado. Es cuestión de gustos, y aquí yo no puedo hacer nada, sólo esperar que os haya gustado. Pero que sepáis que, ni mucho menos, todos los capítulos van a ser así. ¡Qué va! Sino, sí que se haría MUY pesadito U.

En fin! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por apoyarme a Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Ran-chan, Ai, Ran Kudo, Jess, Arzainer, Kazuha, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, Pussy0017, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Det.Hitomi, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei. ¡Domo arigatou, mina-san!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (no pongo el título porque aún no lo he resuelto ''). Si tenéis alguna duda, comentario o queja, enviádmela a cinturo3xl.net, a cinturohotmail.com o al Foro de Shinichi's Memories

Salu2 a to2,

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

::7 de Marzo del 2004::

Servicios para webmasters, contadores, foros, subdominios, espacio web 


	4. CAPITULO 2 Un dia para recordar

Detective Conan es propiedad privada de Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos proveedores, tales como Shogakukan entre otros. Mediante este fic no pretendo copiar ni plagiar ningún tipo de personaje o trama de dicha serie, todo al contrario, intento mediante mis palabras propagarla aún más de lo que por sí ya está. Por lo tanto, no infrinjo ninguna ley.

Datos de interés

Cambio de escena

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

… Lo que piensa un personaje

=AMBER MEMORIES=

: : Capítulo 2 : :

** Un día para recordar**

El día había amanecido lluvioso, y soplaba un viento frío y cortante que arrastraba con crueldad las hojas de los árboles circundantes, y a su vez haciendo ondear paraguas y largas cabelleras. Eso entristeció en cierta manera a Ran, porque el día de hoy tenían planeado ir de excursión a Tropical Land, un parque de atracciones que acababan de inaugurar en Beika, y que no quedaba muy lejos. Realmente le hacía mucha ilusión ir, pero lloviendo, según sus padres, era mejor posponerlo para otro día.

Pero en compensación, Eri, su querida madre, le había dicho que irían juntas después de clases a comprarle a Ran un vestido nuevo, y que de vuelta a casa pasarían por la comisaría para volver así con su padre, Kogoro.

Así pues, con un paraguas violeta fuertemente agarrado, Ran estaba emprendiendo el viaje de camino a colegio entre la lluvia, pensando en el tipo de vestido que le gustaría que le compraran.

Como se acerca la primavera, un estampado estaría bien. Algo de colores alegres. ¡Rojo, mi color favorito! la niña sonrió al imaginarse lo que para ella era un vestido perfecto.

Miró el reloj. Iba bien de tiempo; de hecho había salido antes de casa a propósito, porque hoy empezaban a abrirse las suscripciones para los distintos clubes de las actividades extraescolares. La noche pasada, Ran comentó a sus padres que le encantaría hacer kárate, y ambos se mostraron la mar de felices al ver que los entrenamientos que le hicieron de pequeña de judo habían hecho que la chica demostrara interés por el Arte. Eso también le hacía ilusión: vestir el kimono negro y el cinturón blanco. Uno de sus muchos sueños era lucir el negro. Pero, claro, para eso aún quedaba algo de tiempo… Años y años de práctica. Pero sabía que con tenacidad todo, absolutamente todo, se conseguía. Su lema era: si uno quiere, puede. Y siempre le había funcionado.

Finalmente llegó a la escuela Teitan. No había mucha gente, por no decir nadie. Los pocos chicos y chicas que habían llegado temprano, seguramente se encontrarían dentro del centro para refugiarse de la llovizna. Ella, en cambio, se dirigió sin vacilar hacia el pabellón. Abrió la puerta principal y entró. Allí sí que había gente; algunos profesores y pocos alumnos, que hacían una pequeña cola de inscripción.

Ran cerró el paraguas, se limpió las botas y entró por la parte donde había el suelo expreso para andar, hasta llegar a la cola. Y a medida que se iba acercando, iba frunciendo el ceño y curvando los labios. Allí había un sujeto que no le gustaba mucho, que ahora mismo justo a la última posición de la fila, por lo cual debería tenerlo delante: Shinichi Kudo.

Ran se situó detrás de él sin decir nada. Shinichi notó la presencia de alguien detrás suyo y se giró rápidamente. Aún se sorprendió más cuando vio de quién se trataba.

"Buenos días" dijo él, no de muy buena gana.

"Buenas" respondió ella, sin mirarle.

Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. La fila no avanzaba, y esa situación empezaba a incomodarles a ambos. Entonces, de repente, él habló: "¿De qué conoces a mi madre?"

Ran se giró y parpadeó, ya que no se esperaba que él le dirigiera la palabra. Mas aún así, intentó ser lo menos abierta posible "La señora Yukiko es muy amiga de mamá y papá porque iban a la misma escuela. De vez en cuando nos viene a hacer una visita."

El pequeño se quedó un instante meditabundo, y entonces sonrió "Así que tú eres esa niña pequeña y educada de la que hablaba… Mamá normalmente se suele guiar únicamente por las apariencias"

"¿Qué?" Ran le miró como quien va a perforarle con la mirada, y el chico rió con sorna. "Entonces tú debes de ser el 'hijo alborotoso e impertinente' del que tanto hablaba la señora Yukiko…" Ran le miró, sonriendo "¿Seguro que se guía por las apariencias?"

El chico ahora se la quedó mirando sin saber qué responderle, mientras ella sonreía triunfalmente.

"Shinichi Kudo, te toca" dijo la voz del profesor que realizaba las inscripciones, desde la mesa de al lado. El chico se giró hacia él y empezó a andar en dirección a la mesa; en un último momento, la miró recelosamente sin que ella se diera cuenta, sacándole la lengua.

"¿Fútbol, no?" dijo el profesor.

"Sip. Como siempre. ¿Empezamos a entrenar esta semana?" preguntó el chico.

El hombre sonrió "Veo que tienes ganas de empezar. Los entrenamientos oficiales empiezan la semana que viene, pero si tú quieres puedes utilizar el campo para tirar a puerta un rato; ningún club empieza todavía, así que lo tendrás todo libre."

"Mmm, vale." Dijo él, cogiendo el balón que había dejado al suelo con el pie. Se giró y empezó a andar hacia la puerta. Como en un efecto de película, él y Ran se cruzaron, y se fueron mirando recelosamente, aguantándose la mirada. Finalmente, Ran giró la cara y se dirigió a la mesa.

"Oh, no me suena tu cara. ¿Eres nueva?" preguntó el hombre, sonriendo amigablemente. Mientras tanto, Shinichi se había quedado esperando al lado, oyéndolo todo.

Ran sonrió inocente y tímidamente "Um, yo…sí… Que-querría apuntarme al club de kárate… " dijo ella, visiblemente nerviosa. El hombre sonrió y le tendió la mano. Ran, frunciendo el ceño, se la chocó. El hombre empezó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

"No, no. Necesito el certificado de tus padres conforme te autorizan a ingresar al club. ¿Me lo das?"

Ran palideció "¿Cer…tifi….cado…?" el hombre la miró, interrogativamente. Ran empezó a sudar "Yo…er… no-no sabía que hacía falta una autorización…"

El hombre frunció el ceño "Lo siento, pequeña, necesitamos autorización. Es obligatorio… Lo siento de verdad, pero no puedes inscribirte sin autorización."

"¿Has-hasta cuando es el plazo máximo?" pregunto ella, con un hilo de voz.

El hombre se rascó la perilla "Hum… empezamos ayer por la tarde y terminaremos hoy a la hora del patio. ¿No puedes conseguirlo para luego?"

Ran negó lentamente con la cabeza, bajando la mirada "M-Mis padres trabajan en sus respectivas oficinas y no pueden dejar el trabajo…"

Parecía que realmente el profesor le supiese muy mal eso, pero no cedió "Pues… con la mano en el corazón, creo que este año no podrás hacer… ¿kárate?"

"Sí, kárate…" los ojos de Ran se borraron entre su mata de pelo. La pequeña recogió la mochila e hizo una pequeña reverencia "Gracias por su atención."

"No hay de qué…"

Ran se dirigió lentamente hacia fuera del pabellón. Mientras, el segundo hombre que estaba con el profesor, la miró recelosamente "¿Sabes? Ayer, justo cuando terminé de entrenarme un poco, vi a esta niña con el chico que había antes. No sé de qué iba la cosa, pero esta chica hizo un perfecto movimiento que dejó paralizado al chico. Un movimiento de kárate. Realmente creo que le hubiera gustado hacer kárate… ¿no podemos aplazarlo un día más?" dijo el hombre, mirándolo.

Él frunció el ceño "Como quieras… pero habrá quejas. Si te haces tú responsable de todo, a mí no me importa."

"Qué bueno eres, Tokugachi. ¿Es que ya has cobrado el sueldo?"

El hombre le miró mosqueado "A callar. Pero te advierto, Kijikata, que tendrás que rellenar bastante papeleo…"

El señor Kijikata sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Ran tenía la vista perdida en el suelo, ofuscada por las lágrimas de impotencia. Realmente le hubiera gustado hacerlo… Ahora tendría que esperarse un nuevo curso. Porque las actividades extraescolares, si las haces en tu mismo colegio, son mucho más baratas que si vas a clases particulares. Y últimamente había oído oír a sus padres en conversaciones privadas, cuando ambos se la creían dormida, que tenían algunos problemillas para llegar sin problemas a final de mes. Lo último que quería era perjudicarles más.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos sin remedio. Ran cogió el paraguas violeta que había dejado en la pared apoyado y lo abrió al salir al exterior. Allí se encontró con Shinichi, que estaba apoyado a la pared.

"¿No ha habido suerte?"

"Cállate. No es tu problema…" dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas rápidamente. Pero no lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido como para que el chico no se diera cuenta de que había llorado. Shinichi se acercó a ella, ya sin sorna en sus facciones.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?"

Ran frunció el ceño "Yo… no tengo autorización y no he podido apuntarme…"

"¿Autorización de tus padres? ¿Y por qué no les llamas?" dijo él. Si él estuviera en su situación, nada le costaría menos que coger el teléfono público del bar y llamar a uno de sus padres, y ambos vendrían corriendo.

Ran negó con la cabeza, con voz débil y trémula por las lágrimas "No puedo… am-ambos trabajan y… lejos… No quiero molestarles…" la chica de ojos azules cogió un pañuelo donde habían escritas sus iniciales y se secó los ojos, mientras salía del pabellón dirigiéndose al edificio del colegio. Para su sorpresa, Shinichi la iba siguiendo justo a su lado, pero fuera del paraguas, por lo cual el chico se estaba mojando de lo lindo.

Ran frunció el ceño y paró. Shinichi también paró. "¿Qué haces?" preguntó ella, sin entender. Él se encogió de hombros y simplemente respondió "Ando."

"¿Sin paraguas?"

"No lo he traído."

Ran puso cara de circunstancias "Pues ven en mi paraguas, tonto. A no ser que quieras coger una pulmonía…" dijo ella, con un tono un poco más dulce y alargando el brazo que sostenía el paraguas hacia él para compartirlo. Él parecía algo sorprendido por ese cambio de actitud, pero no dijo nada y se puso también debajo del paraguas, y ambos empezaron a andar hacia el colegio.

"Oye…" dijo Ran, mirándole. Shinichi también la miró "¿Entonces tu padre es el famoso escritor de novelas de misterio y policíacas, el señor Yusaku Kudo?" él asintió, como si nada "Increíble…"

Shinichi frunció el ceño "¿Tampoco me parezco a él?"

Ran sonrió "No, no. No lo decía con esa intención… Quiero decir que… ¡No sé! Tienes unos padres que son muy famosos… Yo me sentiría muy orgullosa."

Él se puso ambas manos en la cabeza y miró hacia delante "Bah… Mamá es muy desordenada y extremista, y papá es un matado escritor y un mujeriego… Convivir con ellos es muy pesado, aunque últimamente estoy en el Paraíso."

Ran arqueó las cejas "¿Por qué?"

Él sonrió "Pues porque últimamente les ha dado para viajar mucho y descubrir el mundo… Ahora vivo con Agasa."

"¿Agasa?"

"¡Sí!" dijo él, sonriendo "Es un hombre de unos cuarenta-y-muchos. Es muy amigable y buena persona, pero lo mejor de él son los trastos que inventa. Porque eso no puede llamarse 'invento'. ¡Jajajaja! Ayer intentó hacer una especia de monopatín súper-sónico y casi se cae la casa al suelo de la explosión."

La sorpresa y curiosidad de Ran iban aumentando por momentos "¿Ex…explosión?"

"Una vez acostumbrado, ya es parte de tu rutina. ¿Quieres que te lo presente? Ya verás como te gusta."

Ran sonrió amigablemente "¡Vale! Pero hoy no podrá ser, he quedado con mamá para ir a comprarme algo de ropa, y luego iremos a comisaría."

Ahora el sorprendido era Shinichi "¿Comisaría? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

Ella movió la mano delicadamente, negando con la cabeza "No, no, qué va. Es que mi padre es policía y trabaja allí. Hoy tenían que interrogar a un supuesto homicida… Después de esto, iremos mamá y yo a buscar a papá, y los tres iremos hacia casa. Si quieres me lo presentas mañana, ¿va bien?"

Shinichi asintió "Claro."

La conversación quedó parada unos instantes, y ambos chicos observaron con sorpresa cómo ya hacía rato que se encontraban andando por el colegio, en la zona de cambio de zapatos, aún con el paraguas. Rápidamente se separaron y Ran lo cerró. Sonó el timbre que marcaba la entrada de los alumnos al centro. Ahora ya había muchos más chicos y chicas. Los amigos de Shinichi aparecieron por detrás y literalmente lo secuestraron. El chico miró hacia atrás e hizo un pequeño signo de adiós con la mano, signo que Ran correspondió con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, apareció Sonoko, y ambas fueron tirando hacia la clase.

"Así que…" Sonoko se interpuso en su campo de visión, entre sus ojos y la comida, con una sonrisita burlona. Ran se encontraba en su pupitre, mirando el día lluvioso por la ventana, pensativamente, cuando apareció su amiga "¿Al final tú y Kudo…?"

La chica se sonrojó "¡Yo y él nada! ¡Es sólo un amigo!"

Sonoko arqueó los ojos "¿Un amigo? Eso es más de lo que me dijiste ayer… ¿eh?"

Ran frunció el ceño y aún más roja y nerviosa prefirió ignorarla. Otras chicas más se acercaron a ella y se sentaron allí, empezando a almorzar "Vaya chasco… Últimamente el tiempo está inestable; espero que para la salida de convivencia no llueva…" dijo una chica de pelo castaño con diadema llamada Ryoko, sentada junto a la ventana.

Ran arqueó las cejas y la miró "¿Salida de convivencia? ¿La semana que viene?"

Sonoko asintió "Es típico de Teitan. Tanto en la escuela inferior como aquí, se suele hacer una pequeña excursión al campo la segunda semana del inicio del primer trimestre, para conocer las nuevas caras y tal… Creo que este año íbamos a un pequeño pueblo que está a media hora de Beika… pero no sé el nombre."

Ran continuó comiendo silenciosamente Si continúa lloviendo, mañana no podremos ir mamá, papá y yo a Tropical Land… Qué rabia

"Uh, el timbre… ¿qué toca ahora? ¿Mates?" preguntó Sonoko, alzándose. Las chicas asintieron y cada una se fue hacia su sitio, e instantes después apareció el profesor de dicha asignatura. Mas Ran no prestó mucha atención; de hecho, las matemáticas no habían sido nunca su fuerte. Con la mirada perdida, seguía observando la lluvia que caía y caía. ¡Claro! ¡Ya sé! ¡El amuleto para el buen día! Si esta noche lo cuelgo junto a la ventana, seguro que mañana hará sol… Mmmm, creo que hoy me lo he traído al colegio… Ran empezó a buscar disimuladamente entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero no lo encontró. Frunció el ceño. Estaba segura que lo había dejado allí… ¿Dónde estaba?

Terminó la hora de matemáticas. Ahora tocaba historia japonesa. Pero tampoco prestaba atención, seguía nerviosa, intentando hacer memoria de dónde podría habérselo dejado… El amuleto para el buen día era una especie de muñeco envuelto en una tela blanca y atado por la parte del cuello, de manera que pareciera un fantasma con una cara amigable. Le tenía mucha estima, porque según su madre, se lo había regalado su bisabuela a los pocos meses de nacer, y le había cogido cariño… Así pues, ¿dónde estaba? Había quedado con su madre al parque que había delante de Teitan después de clases… Tenía que buscarlo rápidamente. Pero ahora no; la profesora ya le había llamado la atención un par de veces por estar tan absorta, y con razón. Así pues, prefirió esperar a que las clases del día terminaran. Mientras todos iban haciéndose la mochila y otros se iban, ella empezó a buscar en el cajón del pupitre, y por debajo de él. Pero nada.

"¿Ran? ¿Qué haces?" preguntó una extrañada Sonoko, al ver a su amiga a cuatro patas, arrastrándose por debajo de su pupitre.

"He… he perdido una cosa… Y no lo encuentro" dijo la chica, sin parar de buscarlo.

Sonoko se puso la mochila, algo tocada "Yo… Lo siento, Ran, pero mi hermana pasará a buscarme ahora porque hemos quedado para una cena familiar, y no puedo hacer tarde…" la chica se dirigió hasta la puerta. Ran se despidió silenciosamente "Lo siento, y hasta mañana…"

"Adiós, hasta mañana" dijo Ran sin inmutarse. Ahora estaba sola en clase. Seguía lloviendo…

Ran apretó fuertemente los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si así se olvidara del problema instantáneamente. Empezaron a salir lágrimas agonizantes… Su madre no tardaría en llegar al parque, y para ir bien de tiempo ya debería haberse puesto en camino, pero aún seguía dentro de la clase, y no había encontrado el amuleto para el buen día. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡¿Dónde?!

"En el polideportivo" dijo una voz, tras ella. Ran se giró rápida y sorprendidamente, para ver la cara mojada de Shinichi, con la ropa empapada.

"¿Q…Qué haces aquí?" preguntó ella, secándose las lágrimas.

Él, con los ojos entrecerrados y aparentando estar malhumorado, le tendió la mano. Ran parpadeó incrédulamente. Allí estaba… ¡El amuleto para el buen día!

Ran se dirigió hacia el chico rápidamente, con cara de pasmada. Cogió el amuleto, como si intentara constatarse a si misma de que no era una ilusión, sino que era real. Luego miró interrogativamente a Shinichi "¿C…Cómo…?"

Él se encogió de hombros "Simplemente me fijé que por la mañana, antes de entrar al polideportivo, tenías colgando del bolsillo un muñeco extraño, y que al salir ya no lo tenías… Así que mi brillante mente dedujo que se te habría caído en el pabellón, y evidentemente estaba en un rincón, cerca de la mesa de subscripciones."

Ran cada vez estaba más perdida "Yo… Esto… Mu-muchas gracias, no sé qué habría hecho si lo hubiera perdido…" dijo ella algo nerviosa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia que incomodó al chico.

"Tsk, de nada…"

Ran lo miró de pies a cabeza, como si le viera por primera vez. Shinichi estaba totalmente empapado… ¿Era porque había ido hasta el polideportivo para buscarle el amuleto del buen día? ¿Por qué había hecho semejante cosa…? No lograba entenderlo.

"¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"¡¿Q-QUÉ PASA?!"

Ambos se miraron asustados por un instante. Shinichi miraba inquisitivamente a Ran por haberse puesto a chillar repentinamente. Ella miraba el reloj con pánico "¡¡Mamá estará hecha una furia!! ¡¡Venga, vámonos!!" dijo ella, echando a correr seguida de un sorprendido Shinichi.

"¿Y por eso te pones a chillar, tonta? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!"

Ran frunció el ceño "¡Perdón, pero es que no quiero llegar tarde…!" Ran sacó el paraguas e invitó a Shinichi a que se resguardara él también. Ambos empezaron a correr rápidamente, sincronizados.

Finalmente llegaron a una bifurcación. Él tiraba por la derecha, y ella por la izquierda. Ambos pararon al instante "¡Bueno, me voy pitando! ¡Hasta mañanaaaa!" dijo Ran, sonriendo y empezando a correr rápidamente bajo la lluvia.

"¡Eh, el paraguas!" exclamó el chico, gritando en vano. Ran ya se había perdido por las calles. Él frunció el ceño y suspiró inaudiblemente, algo sonrojado Idiota.

Ran corría y corría hacia el parque. No se había olvidado el paraguas, simplemente se lo había dejado como signo de agradecimiento. Además, ella estaría junto a su madre en un santiamén, y ella seguramente llevaría paraguas. Por cierto, su madre debería estar algo enfadada…

"¡Perdona, mamá!" dijo Ran, llegando finalmente al parque donde Eri la esperaba bajo una terraza, con dos paraguas.

"¡Ran, hija, ¿qué hacías?! ¡Vamos, que ya pasa de la hora!" dijo Eri, frunciendo el ceño y empezando a andar, seguida por su hija.

La pequeña sonrió "Lo siento, es que había perdido un talismán, pero me lo han encontrado…"

"¿Y quién te lo ha encontrado, si se puede saber?" preguntó Eri interesada, dando la mano a su hija.

"No te lo creerás, pero… ¡Shinichi Kudo!" dijo ella, sonriendo.

Eri agrandó los ojos "¡¿El hijo de Yuki?! ¡¿Ese pequeñajo sabelotodo?!"

Ran asintió "¡Él mismo! Al principio a mí también me sorprendió, pero ahora veo que no es mal chico."

Sin embargo, Eri se quedó callada. Madre e hija siguieron andando en silencio, hasta llegar finalmente a la comisaría central de Beika. Ran le contó la inesperada sorpresa con la inscripción del kárate, y Eri la tranquilizó diciendo que mañana mismo iría por la tarde si le era posible para hablar con el encargado e intentar inscribirla. Ambas ignoraban lo que estaba por ocurrir… El día fatal.

"¡¡Hola, Ran!! ¿Cómo ha ido el cole hoy?" exclamó Kogoro, al ver la risueña cara de su hija. Ran echó a correr hacia él y Kogoro se la subió a los hombros.

"¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡La semana que viene nos iremos de excursión! ¿Podré ir? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!" dijo Ran, mirando suplicante desde lo alto de los hombros de Kogoro a Eri. Ella sonrió y asintió. Entonces, la puerta que había justo al lado de Eri, donde se suponía que habían ido a interrogar a ese asesino, se abrió con un golpe seco. Ran lo vio todo muy claramente…

Vio cómo un hombre extraño, con mirada no muy amigable, salía de la puerta con una pistola. Vio cómo el hombre cogía a su madre por rehén, apuntándola con el cañón de la pistola a su cabeza. Notó cómo su padre la bajaba rápidamente de sus hombros con una expresión que nunca antes le había visto, y cómo el detective Megure se la llevaba a un lugar a salvo… En los brazos de Megure, llorando, empezó a alejarse de la escena. Mas aún así, alcanzó a ver una cosa: vio a su padre sacando un arma, una pistola, de su chaqueta, y apuntando hacia su madre y el asesino… Acto seguido, les perdió de vista.

Luego oyó el fuerte ruido de un disparo.

Ese fue el día que sus padres se separaron.

Fin del cap.2

_ CONTINUAR_

NA1: La escena final sucede a lo largo de la segunda película de Detective Conan "El blanco número 14". Como muchos de vosotros sabréis, en esa escena de la película, Ran tiene 2 años aproximadamente. Pero en este fic he adelantado un poco esa edad para que coincida todo.

** Notas de la Autora:**  
¡Buenas! Por fin he terminado el capítulo 2… Este me ha costado más que los otros anteriores porque, evidentemente, había más cosas que narrar. En fin, ya os dije que no todos los capítulos serían una parte para ella, y otra parte idéntica para él. No sé si lo habréis notado, pero este capítulo va más dedicado a Ran… Lo cierto es que el fic en conjunto está más visto a los ojos de Ran que a los de Shinichi, pero igualmente intentaré combinarlos a ambos, ¿eh?

En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

Como curiosidad, me gustaría hacer referencia al nombre del señor Kijikata, que de momento sólo ha aparecido en una pequeña escena. Los que se hayan leído mis fics, seguramente ese nombre no les será del todo extraño… ¡Exactamente! Es el mismo señor Kijikata que el de mi otro fic (ya terminado) Empezando a Olvidar. Bueno, lo vi como una cosa curiosa y decidí ponerla .

Otra cosa quería comentar, con respecto a la segunda película: los que la hayan visto, seguramente ya sabrán el motivo REAL por el cual se separaron Kogoro y Eri se separaron… Es el motivo que cuenta Eri al final de toda la película. Pero aquí aún no lo he dicho, ¿ok? No sé si me he explicado bien… Intento no hacer mucho spoiler -.-U

¡Bueno, finalizo ya! Va dedicado a _ Lex_, que precisamente hoy ha visto la octava película de DC en Japón. ¡Pásatelo genial, wapisima!

También muchíiiiiiiisimas gracias a Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Ran-chan, Ai, Ran Kudo, Jess, Arzainer, Kazuha, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, Pussy0017, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Det.Hitomi, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei. ¡Domo arigatou, mina-san! Cualquier referencia, enviadme un mail a cinturo3xl.net o a cinturohotmail.com, ok?

Nos vemos en el tercer episodio

Jya ne,

_ CiNtUrO-cHaN_

·.·17 de abril del 2004·.·


End file.
